KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB
by Maryeli
Summary: Los tan normales días de la preparatoria son alterados por un descabellado club de citas, remedo de comedia y algo de romance, más adelante...POR CIERTO: Obviamente esto es un AU XD...
1. Ironías de la vida

Pudiera haber sido un día como cualquier otro… no era que fuera a suceder nada importante… no lo creo… simplemente era mi primer día en la preparatoria…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

Maryeli

_**Cap1: **__**"Ironías de la vida"**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Ah… detesto el verano… - Hablando para sí mismo y caminando a regañadientes con los brazos sobre la cabeza y un bolso colgando de sus manos.

Inesperadamente un auto pasó a toda prisa y golpeó con las ruedas un charco de agua (bueno, había un jardín cerca y digamos que alguien lo regó mal) ensuciando su uniforme.

"_Genial… ahora me toca llegar hecho un desastre el primer día…"_

10 minutos después…

"**Damos la cordial bienvenida a nuestros nuevos estudiantes y esperamos se integren en alguno de los club disponibles para que les sea más fácil relacionarse con sus compañeros, demás esta decirles que nuestra preparatoria es la más prestigiosa del país, por lo tanto deben comportarse a la altura, una vez más BIENVENIDOS"**

Y con una estruendosa música de fondo, el director Urahara Kisuke hacía su retirada, y en menos de 5 segundos, el patio de la preparatoria (antes ocupado solo por estudiantes) se encontraba lleno de stands de los diferentes clubes.

- Esto parece una feria…

- ¿Dijo ciencias? Tenemos pocos candidatos pero es un buen club – Saludó una joven castaña con un peinado extravagante (quien en su sano juicio se ata una cadena en le cabello) señalando hacia un stand con 5 estudiante que daban mala impresión – Esta es la foto de nuestro asesor, el profesor Maryuri.

No era de las personas que se mortifican rápidamente… pero ver una foto así de… de… ¡Ese profesor tenía pinta de criminal!

- No… este… escucharon mal… adiós…

- ¡Oye, espera!… La próxima vez mostraré la foto de Nemu-sensei – Comentó en voz baja la joven, regresando a su stand.

Como a 200 metros de aquel lugar (si, decidió que correr 100 metros no era suficiente) se detuvo a recobrar el aliento.

- ¡SUGOI! ¡Acabas de impartir un nuevo record!

- ¿?

- ¿No te gustaría entrar en el club de atletismo? Claro que la lucha libre también es parte de nuestro club – Dijo de forma demasiado enérgica y con un inusual brillo en los ojos una muchacha de cabellos oscuros y cortos.

- Ehmmm… no gracias…

- Lástima, necesitamos nuevos miembros, los demás renunciaron después de la masac… ujum… digo, después de la pelea de "demostración" que les hice.

- ¿Hablas de los chicos que todavía están en el hospital, Tatsuki-chan? – Preguntó una joven de gran, gran, gran busto, salida de algún lugar.

- No entremos en detalles, Orihime, por cierto ¿Lograste convencer a alguno?

- Si – Con una inocencia única y señalando a un grupo de jóvenes "babeantes" – Bastantes.

- ¡BIEN! – Golpeando sus puños – Hay mucho trabajo que hacer… por cierto, si cambias de opinión serás bienvenido.

Tragó saliva… ¿_Era su impresión o media preparatoria estaba infestada de locos_?... sigilosamente retrocedió dos pasos y pensó un buen rato en que camino tomar.

Optó por perderse en el patio posterior (un gran jardín con muchos árboles) y caminó distraídamente, por lo menos ya no tendría que escuchar el bullicio de los clubes buscando nuevos integrantes… hasta que divisó una especie de vivero como a unos cincuenta metros de donde estaba… _¿Quién pondría un vivero en un lugar así?_ Y movido por la curiosidad, decidió acercarse.

Al llegar notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, se asomó y oyó las notas de un piano a la distancia… quien sea que tocara lo hacía muy bien, _¿Será que había caído en el club de música?_ Bueno, el lugar se veía agradable y seguro, por eso, entró.

Caminó siguiendo el sonido de la música, era como… hipnotizante… y se encontró de pie frente a una gran puerta blanca que lo separaba de aquella melodía… tuvo un extraño presentimiento, como si algo le advirtiera que al abrir esa puerta cosas inesperadas podrían ocurrir… pero su curiosidad pudo más, respiró hondo y la abrió de golpe, sea lo que fuere, lo enfrentaría… por lo menos eso creía, mientras una gran luz cegaba su vista por un momento y finalmente pudo ver con claridad al interior de la habitación, solo por un par de segundos, porque alguien lo lanzó al suelo…

- ¡VICTORIA! – Mostrando el típico "amor y paz" con los dedos manteniendo un pie sobre su "víctima".

- Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos un visitante… Yumichikka, detén tu "canto de la sirena".

- ¿Por qué? Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax de la canción.

- No protestes, hay un nuevo… Grupo, acérquense.

Un grupo de seis personas lo rodearon, era extraño sentirse observado de esa forma.

- Todo indica que es un estudiante de primer año – Comentó un joven de gafas.

Los demás asintieron.

- No se ve tan mal, excepto por la estatura – Dijo el joven que minutos antes estaba tocando el piano.

- Cierto, es medio bajito – Agregó otro joven de cabellos oscuros que sujetaba a otro por el cuello - ¿Qué opinas hermanito?

- ¡A mi no me metas… Y suéltame de una maldita vez! – Protestando y haciendo todo tipo de movimientos para soltarse, sin mucho éxito.

- Shhh… Silencio, no puedo pensar con tanto escándalo, por cierto, Yachiru, deja de pisotear a nuestro invitado.

- Pero…

- Sin peros.

- ¡Eres malo! – Dijo la pequeña mientras le mostraba la lengua.

- ¿Estás bien? - Poniéndose de cuclillas – Yachiru tiene la manía de golpear a las personas que entran sin tocar, no es nada personal, ¿Entiendes?

- ¡Qué demonios es este lugar! - Poniéndose de pie de un salto.

- Shhh… no es necesario gritar – Dejando de cubrirse los oídos con las manos – Estás en el Host Club de la Preparatoria Karakura, Yo soy Hirako Shinji, el presidente del club, mucho gusto – Haciendo una graciosa venia – Él es nuestro secretario y encargado de finanzas, Ishida Uryuu – señalando al joven de gafas – Ellos son gemelos Kurosaki, Kaien es el de cabello oscuro e Ichigo el de cabello naranja – Hablando más bajo y en tono de complicidad – Nunca digas nada con respecto a su cabello, lo pone irritable – Poniendo su voz normal – El que tocaba el piano cuando llegaste es Yumichikka Ayasegawa, el "rarito del grupo", como habrás podido notar, somos un club de "citas".

- ¿?

- Ya sabes, brindamos nuestra compañía a las jóvenes que lo soliciten.

- Si este es un club de "citas" - poniendo énfasis en esta última palabra – Porque esta esa niña pelirrosa aquí.

- UJUM, ella es la nieta del dueño de la preparatoria, quien generosamente nos brinda facilidades… - Se apresuró a responder Ishida.

- Ahhh… Es por dinero…

- No lo digas en esa forma, se oye feo – Replicó Shinji – Por cierto, aún no nos has dicho tu nombre.

- Hitsugaya Toushiro.

- "Toushiro"… el nombre suena bien, bienvenido al club – Chasqueando los dedos – Ishida.

Y a la velocidad de la luz, Ishida estaba tomando medidas y dictándolas a Kaien.

- Vaya que es bajito – Comentó Kaien, ignorando que una venita saltaba en la frente de Toushiro.

- Si, pero bueno, andamos escasos de personal – Respondió Ishida – Estatura, un metro t…

- ¡NO ESTOY INTERESADO EN ENTRAR EN SU CLUB! – Dijo mientras caminaba sigilosamente hacia la puerta.

- Espera, aún no has oído de los beneficios de nuestro club – Indicándoles a los demás con la mirada que lo rodearan – Cálmate un poco ¿Si?

- Ehm… - Notando que los demás trataba de impedir que se marche - ¡Olvídenlo!

Salió como bala a correr por los pasillos, esquivando a cada uno y luego un montón de trampas que no recordaba haber visto al entrar (desde un gran agujero en el suelo ahsta una jaula de titanio que cayó del techo), y en el preciso instante en que se disponía a salir, chocó con algo…

- ¡AUCH!

- Lo siento – Algo atontado por la caída.

- No se preocupe, no es nada grave – Mostrando una tímida sonrisa.

Y en ese momento el mundo desapareció ante sus ojos y solo quedó aquella persona… era la imagen de la belleza encarnada en mujer (por lo menos para él lo era).

- FIU, ¡Lo alcancé! – Gritó Shinji al resto del grupo que se acercaba.

Toushiro salió del trance en el que estaba, ni de broma entraría a ese club tan ridículo.

- Hirako-san, quería saber si Yumichikka-san está disponible – Preguntó la joven con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Claro que sí, por cierto, éste es nuestro nuevo integrante, Toushiro Hitsugaya – Levatando a Toushiro del suelo y mostrándolo como si fuera un maniquí.

- Mucho gusto, Soy Momo Hinamori.

Y en ese momento, Toushiro decidió que sería parte del Host Club de la Preparatoria Karakura.

**Co****ntinuará… o tal vez no XD**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Ohayo, mina-san… estaba aburrida y se me ocurrió hacer un autodesafío (niños, no tomen demasiado café, y menos si es cafeinado) tenía que escribir un capitulo de algún alocado fic de mi desequilibrada cabecita en 40 minutos… y mi inspiración se inclinó en éste… no e****s un ShiroMomo al 100 por ciento pues habrá de todo un poco… claro, si a alguien le agrada la idea, de lo contrario pasará a la colección de fic eliminados de Maryeli y Milly-chan.**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli/Milly-chan**

**:P**


	2. Clase A, Clase H

Desperté pensando que solo había tenido un mal sueño… bueno… un loco sueño… pero pronto me di cuenta que no era así…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

Maryeli

_**Cap2: "Clase A, Clase H"**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Ohayo, Toushiro! – Apareciendo de la nada a un lado de él, caminando con una exagerada sonrisa.

- Hitsugaya… si no le molesta, Hirako-san.

- Bah, deja de lado los formalismos, ahora eres del club y todos nos llamamos por nuestros nombres… mira, allá está Uryuu con nuestros uniformes – Saludando animadamente.

**Cinco minutos después…**

- No pienso ponerme eso.

- No tienes que hacerlo ahora – Usando un tono de voz de complicidad – créeme, todos se resistieron al principio – Poniendo tono de voz normal - puedes ponértelo después de clases, de otra forma no podrás entrar al club, Toushiro.

- Pero…

- ¡Hola! –Se acercaron hacia ellos Yachiru, Kaien y Yumichikka, todos vestidos de blanco.

- ¿Ya viste? Los demás ya se pusieron el uniforme – Insistió Shinji.

- ¿A Shiro no le gusta el uniforme? – Haciendo pucheros – Pero si elegimos el color para darle la bienvenida.

- Tranquila Yachiru – Dijo Yumichikka – Es más que seguro que se lo pondrá a la hora de ir al club, durante el receso, ¿Verdad, Toushiro?

Era extraño, pero Toushiro casi podía asegurar que vio al grupo rodeado de un aura… siniestra.

- Ehm… claro – Recibiendo el portaternos de manos de Ishida - Nos vemos.

Toushiro se fue con pasos rápidos.

- Por cierto Kaien, ¿En donde está Ichigo? – Preguntó el honorable presidente del host club.

- Esta peleando otra vez, Ikakku se enteró que entró uno nuevo al club y vino a buscar pleito.

- Ahhhh…

**Pabellón de primer año…**

- Buenos días con todos, mi nombre es Ukitake Jushiro y desde ahora seré su tutor y profesor de historia. - Muchos suspiros femeninos se esparcieron por todo el salón de clase - Me siento honrado de ser el encargado de la clase 1"A" pues está de más decir que ustedes ingresaron a ésta preparatoria con los puntajes más altos – Casi toda la clase asintió con la cabeza, excepto un estudiante que se encontraba pensativo mirando por la ventana – Ujum… Disculpe ¿Hay algo interesante allá afuera?

A Toushiro se le erizó la piel (peor que ha gato) pues el profesor se encontraba a su lado en posición "vigía" (posición vigía: Con una mano en la frente, los ojos atentos y el la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia delante, mirando alrededor)

- No, n-nada, sensei.

- Ahhhh – Notando la presencia de un grupo de alumnas de segundo año cruzando por el patio, y poniendo cara de "complicidad" - ¡Bueno clase, empecemos!

Mientras Ukitake-sensei exponía sobre las eras genealógicas y los primeros emperadores, la clase cuchicheaba y de rato en rato las alumnas lanzaban miradas de reojo a Toushiro y soltaban "risitas"… esto estaba empezando a molestarle cuando recibió una pieza de papel doblada y al estirarle decía: _"¿Estás en el Host Club? Me parece que si por el traje que llevas en el portaternos… ¿Me darías un cita?… Tobiume". _Aquello lo dejó frío, levantó la mirada y al otro extremo del salón (pero a la misma altura) lo saludaba una niña de oscuros cabellos.

30 minutos después la clase terminaba.

La mayoría de alumnos varones abandonaron el salón apenas oyeron la campana del receso, pero las jovencitas permanecían de pie, cerca al pupitre de Toushiro, expectantes (tal vez debí poner "acechantes" XD).

- Ujum – Aclarándose la garganta – Hitsugaya, ¿Podría acercarse un momento?

- Si, Ukitake-sensei.

Mientras Toushiro caminaba hacia el pupitre del profesor, casi podía asegurar que era seguido por muchas miradas femeninas.

- Jovencitas, ¿No piensan salir al patio a disfrutar el receso?

En cinco minutos el salón de clases quedó vacío. Ukitake suspiró.

- Tranquilo. Es normal que las jovencitas te sigan, Hitsugaya-kun – Con un tono casi paternal.

- ¿?

- Pero bueno – Poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana – Considerando que es tu segundo día de clases tal vez aún no lo sabes.

- ¿Saber qué? – Siguiendo con la mirada a Ukitake.

- Lo del "Host Club", por supuesto. Ser integrante es un honor reservado para muy pocos, nunca ha tenido más de 7 integrantes cada año, y precisamente el año pasado se graduó un integrante, por lo que todos estaban a la espera de cuando elegirían al nuevo miembro, y vaya que no tardaron.

- Disculpe, Ukitake-sensei, pero sigue sin entender… ¿No es el "Host Club" un simple club de citas?

- Claro que no. Todos los integrantes del Host Club sobresalen en alguna actividad, por ejemplo, el actual presidente, Hirako Shinji, es el mejor estudiante que ha tenido la preparatoria en años, y ni mencionar sus resultados a nivel nacional, y los hermanos Kurosaki, son campeones juveniles de kendo, claro que a Kaein no le gusta mucho competir, o Ishida Uryuu, el número uno de su clase, campeón de preparatorias con el arco y la flecha y un excelente diseñador de modas, o Yumichikka Ayasegawa, forma parte de la orquesta sinfónica de Japón desde que tiene 10 años, o Yachiru Kusajishi, la estudiante más joven que ha tenido la preparatoria en toda su vida institucional.

- Increíble, si no fuera Ud. quien lo dice no lo creería.

- Pues créelo… por cierto, espero que la próxima vez prestes atención a mis clases en lugar de contemplar a las alumnas de segundo año, ten por seguro que las terminarás conociendo a todas en el Host Club – Guiñándole un ojo.

- Mil disculpas, sensei – Con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- No te preocupes, y más bien date prisa o llegarás tarde a tu primer día de "citas".

Toushiro asintió con la cabeza, en realidad eso de ser integrante del Host Club empezaba a molestarle, tal vez se precipitó un poco, iba pensando en ello cuando al abrir la puerta se oyó un sonido que luego reconoció como un grito de una persona molesta.

- ¡NO ME MOLESTEEEEEESSSSSS!

Todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en el pasillo se quedaron petrificados al ver como el respetable director Urahara Kisuke era lanzado contra una pared para luego caer al suelo por una estudiante (bueno, para ser más claros, por la patada de una estudiante)

- ¡NO PIENSO UTILIZAR ESE UNIFORME DE PORQUERÍA, ASÍ QUE NO INSISTA!

Y antes que el director pudiera siquiera ponerse de pie, la estudiante pasó sobre él y camino con actitud amenazante por el corredor, donde todos se pegaron a las paredes para no interponerse en su camino. La estudiante con dos coletas y luciendo el uniforme deportivo de una preparatoria vecina caminó emitiendo gruñidos hasta que llegó a la altura de la puerta recientemente abierta por Toushiro.

- ¡QUE TANTO ME VES, ENANO!

Toushiro se puso rojo de ira, y cuando pensaba ponerla en su lugar (o por lo menos lo hubiera intentado) Ukitake-sensei lo detuvo colocando una mano sobre su hombro y negando con la cabeza. La agresiva estudiante continúo su camino. Apenas desapareció, al doblar la esquina, los pálidos estudiantes que aún estaban apiñados en las paredes volvieron a respirar.

- ¿Por qué me detuvo, Ukitake-sensei?

- Te sugiero que evites los problemas, en especial con los estudiantes de la clase 1 "H".

- Pero…

- Olvida lo de hace un rato y mejor vayamos a ayudar a Urahara-san.

**A varios metros de allí…**

- Parece que el nuevo no piensa venir hoy – Comentó Kaien mientras bebía un poco e té.

- Inconcebible…- Replicó Yumichikka.

- Descortés, con lo que nos costó confeccionar los nuevos uniformes – Añadió Ishida, sacando cuentas con una palm.

- Yo creo que un tipo listo… AUCH!!! – Acababa de recibir un coscorrón en la cabeza - ¿Kaien porque hiciste eso?

- Ichigo, trata de seguir le hilo de conversación, ¿Quieres?

- Ejem – Aclarándose la garganta – Se lo pasaremos por alto solo por hoy, si no viene mañana yo mismo iré a buscarlo.

- ¿Piensas ir al pabellón de primer año, Shinji? – Preguntó Yachiru sorprendida.

- ¿Y por qué no?

**Continuará… o tal vez no****... quien sabe XD**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: (siempre quise poner algo así XD) En Japón las preparatorias suelen separar a los alumnos según sus promedios, de manera que los que están en la clase "A" son los mejores estudiantes, los de la "B, C y D" son de buenos a regulares, "E, F y G" son de regulares a malos y los de la clase "H" son los peores (pésimos estudiantes y de los que se saltan las clases)**

**Tsuki-chan: **Me encantó la parte de "ahorcadero de cuerdos" se me hizo gracioso tu comentario XD… ¿Tan alta eres? Y soy como de la talla de Yoruichi, 6cm mas alta que Soifon…

**tsubaki-nee-chan: **Me alegra que te haya hecho reir aunque sea un porquito :), gracias por la review…

**Ana: **Tu pregunta creo que se responde sola XD, demoré en actualizar porque me leí el manga y medio que me desmoralizó un poquitín…

**Una amiga: **Curiosos nick XD… comenté que habrá de todo un poco pero avanzo lento… no quiero correr, por cierto le pondré tantos capítulos como en el anime, pero del anime Ouran Host Club solo tiene parte del nombre y muy poca semejanza XD

**Makiko-maki maki****: **"Situaciones yaoistas"… la verdad intento imaginarlos pero no puedo XD… Rukia parece todavía dentro de un par de capítulos y en una situación bastante peculiar XD

**Y como dije la vez pasada.. esta historia seguirá mientras a alguien le agrade la idea…**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli/Milly-chan**

**:P**


	3. Adiós jarrón milenario

Cada día me pregunto si hice bien al unirme a ese extraño club de citas...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

By: Maryeli

_**Cap3: "Adiós jarrón milenario"**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Contemplaba el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, sobre el pizarrón, solo cinco minutos y sería la hora del receso… el día anterior no había podido acudir al club de citas por obvias razones (llevar al abollado director a la enfermería) y ese día tampoco estaba de ánimo para ir… no si los rumores eran ciertos.

**En las Instalaciones del Host Club…**

Un camión se estacionó frente a la entrada principal dejando cinco cajas, todas indicaban "frágil".

- Bien – Firmando la proforma de entrega – Cuidaremos del _suikinkutsu _como el tesoro nacional que es y lo devolveremos en el plazo establecido.

- Al dueño del museo le alegrará oír eso, compermiso Ishida-san – Dijo el representante del museo nacional de Tokio antes de abordar el camión y retirarse.

- ¡Kawaii! – Dando graciosos saltos hacia las cajas - ¡Juguetes nuevos!

- ¡Espera Yachiru! – Deteniéndola en el aire del cuello del uniforme del Host Club (uno blanco muy lindo por cierto) – Estos no son juguetes.

- Pero Yumi-kun… - Poniendo mirada de cachorrito herido (con lagrimita y todo).

- Ujum, Yumichikka tiene razón Yachiru, estos son las piezas de un _suikinkutsu_, y nos las cedió el museo nacional de Tokio en calidad de préstamo, ya sabes, para nuestra primera fiesta del año.

- ¡Yeeee! ¡Fiesta de Otoño! – gritó Yachiru y salió corriendo hacia el lado del vivero.

- Al menos eso la tendrá ocupada un rato – Comentó Yumichikka – Llamaré al resto para que nos ayuden a desembalar las cajas.

- Dense prisa, las clientas empezarán a llegar en cualquier momento.

- ¿No piensa ayudarnos con las cajas, Hirako-san? – Preguntó Ishida mientras ajustaba sus gafas al notar que el presidente del Host Club estaba de salida.

- Lo siento, pero debo ir a visitar a nuestro nuevo integrante para explicarle las reglas de nuestro club.

- Le sugiero que tenga cuidado, al parecer el dueño de la preparatoria está haciendo una inspección sorpresa.

- Vaya, como siempre estás al día con la información, Uryuu, nos vemos.

Mientras el presidente del Host Club se alejaba con un paso tranquilo y relajado, ondeando sus largos y rubios cabellos al viento, el vicepresidente y encargado financiero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

**Pabellón de Primer Año:**

El sonido de la campana del receso hizo que un grupo de estudiantes se precipitaran a los pasillos, a disfrutar de los últimos días soleados, pronto empezaría el otoño.

Toushiro miraba con desgano por una ventana, esperando quedarse solo en el salón (bueno, el odiaba el sol y empezaba a odiar ser observado por las chicas de esa forma tan morbosa) cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la joven castaña que caminaba con un grupo de amigas por el patio, dos pisos abajo, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió casi corriendo del salón, ignorando a las jovencitas que pugnaban por ser su "primera cita".

Es curioso como los pabellones de las preparatorias suelen tener dos escaleras, una en cada extremo, de forma que mientras Toushiro bajaba por la escalera del lado derecho, el honorable presidente del Host Club subía por las escaleras del lado izquierdo.

Las estudiantes del primer año no tardaron el armar alboroto, y rodearon al presidente del Host Club soltando frases cursis, a las que el presidente respondió con una invitación a su próxima y tradicional fiesta de Otoño. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Yammoto-sama (el dueño y benefactor de la preparatoria Karakura) hizo su aparición por el lado opuesto del corredor, en compañía del director, que parecía querer disuadirlo de recorrer las aulas de primer año (tenía una risa más nerviosa de lo habitual), repentinamente la puerta de la clase H se abrió de forma violenta y de su interior salió… ¿Una chica?... ni siquiera Shinji estaba seguro, pero si estaba seguro que quien quiera que fuera se buscaría un gran problema si se presentaba frente a Yamamoto-sama con un uniforme que no era de la preparatoria Karakura… y antes de darse cuenta, había corrido hacia ella, la había puesto sobre su hombro y había saltado sobre la baranda.

- Urahara-san, ¿Qué fue eso? – mientras sus ropas se sacudían levemente.

- Creo que fue solo una brisa de otoño, Yamamoto-sama.

Todas las jovencitas se asomaron por las barandas, Shinji y su inusual carga tuvieron un aterrizaje perfecto: 10/10, no por nada Shinji era el campeón de atletismo de la preparatoria, y luego lo vieron desaparecer con su inusual "carga" por el lado del gimnasio.

**En los ambientes del Host Club…**

- Y estas hermosas piezas pertenecieron a Kobori Enshu, los expertos creen que son las últimas que hizo en vida, y el museo nacional de Tokyo nos las concedió par que conformaran el _suikinkutsu_ que exhibiremos en nuestros jardines durante el festival de Otoño – Mostrando una serie d piezas colocadas sobre una mesa acondicionada para la ocasión.

- ¡Increíble! Son tan hermosas, Yumichikka-san.

- Son hermosas, pero no tanto como estar en tu compañía, Hinamori-san – Notando el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven – Tomemos algo de té antes de tus clases de piano.

- Si.

A unos pasos de allí…

- Y espero que sea la última que te presentes en el club sin el unifor-me… ¿Toushiro? – Percatándose en la forma en que Toushiro observaba a Yumichikka y su cita – Está prohibido quitarle la clienta a otro miembro del Host Club, Hitsugaya-kun.

- ¿?

- Son las reglas, solo las clientas pueden decidir con quien fijan sus citas, por ejemplo – abriendo un gran libro que se hallaba sobre un pedestal tallado – Hinamori-san ha sido clienta frecuente de Yumichikka desde el último semestre del año pasado, durante sus citas recibe clases de piano por lo que suele quedarse entre una a dos horas en su compañía.

Toushiro suspiró.

- ¿Existen otras reglas, Ishida-san?

- Por supuesto – Retrocediendo las páginas hasta la primera página del libro – Este es el libro en donde se anotan todas las citas de los integrantes del Host Club, en el momento en que tu nombre sea escrito en este libro pasarás a ser uno de los integrantes del club, como integrante del club eres libre de decidir si acudes a clases o no, ningún maestro se molestará por eso, asimismo, mientras lleves nuestro uniforme, tendrás acceso a cualquier ambiente de la preparatoria a cualquier hora del día, siempre y cuando no tengas citas a las cuales acudir. Tú no puedes elegir a tu cita, ellas son las que te eligen, y eligen el lugar, la hora y la duración de la cita. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Se hizo un breve silencio, hasta que finalmente Toushiro habló:

- Ayer, recibí una nota en la cual una compañera de clase me pedía que la aceptara como su primera cita.

- Eso es porque, como dije hace un momento, sólo pasas a ser parte del Host Club en el instante en que tu nombre se escribe en éste libro y eso solo ocurre cuando aceptas a tu primera cita.

- Entonces hay una contradicción, Ishida-san.

- No la hay, la clienta pedirá la cita y por ser la primera cita podrás decidir si la aceptas o no.

- Es importante que decidas bien quién será tu primera cita, pues a la joven que se convierta en tu primera cita deberás llevarla a cada festival del club o de la preparatoria – Intervino Kaien, que llevaba una bandeja con dos tazas de té y dulces – Uryuu siempre olvida decir esa parte.

- No es cierto – Ajustando sus gafas – Estaba a punto de decírselo, Kaien.

- A mí me pareció lo contrario – Se unió a la conversación Shinji, que entraba con un parche en la nariz – Me alegra que decidieras venir por tu cuenta, Toushiro.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Shinji-kun? – Preguntó una jovencita y al instante un grupo de féminas rodeaban al presidente del Host Club mientras el decía algo de "Accidente, ancianita, etc".

- Ese cuento no se lo cree ni él mismo – Comentó Kaien continuando su camino.

- ¡Voy a contar la historia al club de periodismo! – Dijo Yachiru, salida de algún sitio y saltando por una ventana, aparentemente hacia el club de periodismo.

- Ehmmm… Ishida-san, ¿Lo que ocurre aquí es "normal"?

- Por supuesto, no sé porqué lo preguntas, Toushiro. – Cerrando el libro - Bueno, tengo que revisar los planos para el festival de otoño, esas piezas del _suikinkutsu_ no pueden quedarse allí todo el tiempo, sería una desgracia si alguna de ellas se rompiera.

Ishida no había caminado ni dos pasos cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe y un ser extraño (para palabras de algunos, el demonio en persona) hacía su ingreso y caminaba directo hacia el presidente del Host Club:

- Tch… Con qué una ancianita ¿No? – Haciendo tronar sus puños y rodeada de un aura lúgubre.

Shinji tragó saliva. Ante todo era un caballero y era incapaz de golpear a una chica, aunque empezaba a dudar que la joven rubia de coletas lo era… empezó a esquivar exitosamente los primeros golpes, incluso se atrevió a mostrar su típica sonrisa confiada, lo cual irritó más a la ya enfurecida visitante que echó mano de lo primero que tenía a su alcance (cierto jarrón solemnemente colocado sobre una mesa) y para horror de los presentes, lo arrojó con mucho éxito al ya cansado presidente del Host Club.

Mientras la lucha continuaba del otro lado del salón principal del Host Club, un penstivo Toushiro meditaba sobre la posibilidad de conseguir que cierta Momo Hinamori se convirtiera en su primera cita... y suspiraba.

**Continuará… algún día XD**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: ****Un **_**Suikinkutsu**_** es un elemento decorativo de jardín e instrumento musical. ****Es un recipiente con un agujero en la base y colocado al rev****é****s. Las gotas de agua caen a través del agujero y al golpear el agua almacenada, producen un agradable sonido parecido al de una campana o al instrumento musical japonés koto. Normalmente se construye junto al **_**chozubachi**_** o **_**tsukubai**_**, lavabo tradicional japonés, que se utiliza para lavarse las manos antes de entrar a un templo shinto o antes de la ceremonia del té japonesa.**

**Makiko-maki maki: **Gomene, pero no se me ocurre nada "yaoista", Rukia posiblemente para el siguiente capítulo.

**Tsuki-chan: **¿Triángulo amoroso?... "triángulo de chocolate"... mmm… voy a comprarme uno XD, son tan ricos esos triángulos de chocolate… ¿en qué íbamos? Ah, si, ShiYori, quien sabe XD, este fic esta en construcción aún :) Por cierto léete los "armarios son los mejores amigos del hombre" o algo así XD, la escritora dejó escrito que pondría un cap dedicado al ShiYori pero hay que dejarle review para que lo haga XD

**Raven Granger: **Ya te extrañaba XD, y la idea de este fic es tener algo de humor si no valdría la pena escribirlo, un abrazo de oso ;)

**Hino-senpai: **¿Byakuya? No lo había pensado pero a lo mejor y mola un poco, a ver si se me ocurre ponerlo en alguna parte XD

**Tsubaki-nee-chan: **Oh si, Ukitake-san… (se derrite) y a Urahara le tocará siempre ser saco de entrenamiento, por lo menos en mis fics XD

**Una amiga: **¿Eres vidente? Pues si habrá algo de ShiYori, o tal vez no, no estoy del todo segura XD pero que hiyo pisa el Host club y más de una vez tenlo por seguro XD… En cuanto a lo de Rukia, espera al siguiente capitulo :)

**Momo-alice: **Estoy en deuda contigo, puse poco ShiroMomo, pero lo compensaré, es una promesa ;)

**Shiro Chappy: **La idea era de todo un poco con más de todo para Shiro y Momo, pero bueno, el fic está aún en construcción, trataré de poner más ShiroMomo para el próximo capi C:

**Itziarxknup: **OMC!!! Te debo a los Kurosaki, en especial a Ichi que no salió en éste capi por andar con una cita XD… y tambien te debo más MomoShiro (eso sonó como a uno de los personajes del principe del tennis… Ryoma!!!!)

**Algunas preguntas sueltas:**

**¿Cúanto costará reponer el jarrón de la era Edo, tesoro nacional de Japón?**

**¿Qué pasará con los fondos del festival de Otoño del Host Club?**

**¿Conseguirá Shiro que Momo le pida una cita?**

**¿Sobrevivirá Shinji a los golpes de la niña-demonio?**

**¿En donde estaba Ichigo que no salió para nada en el capi de hoy?**

**Las respuestas, algún día. **

**Kisses**

**Maryeli/Milly-chan**

**PD: Esta historia continuará mientras a alguien le agrade la idea…**

**:P**


	4. El deber de un anfitrión en el instituto

"**Aún no se tiene pistas de los asaltantes que ingresaron hace una semana a las instalaciones del Host Club dejándolo en terribles condiciones. Afortunadamente, las valiosas piezas del **_**suikinkutsu **_**cedido en calidad de préstamo a este club por parte del Museo Nacional de Tokyo están a salvo. Lo que preocupa ahora a los miembros del Host Club es el robo de sus fondos para el primer festival del año, esperemos que encuentren la forma de reunir los fondos pues sería triste que no se realizara el festival de Otoño en nuestra preparatoria después de 50 años****".**

Doblé el periódico de la preparatoria sin terminar de leerlo por completo, preguntándome como hicieron los demás integrantes para evitar que la noticia del jarrón se divulgue por la preparatoria.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

By: Maryeli

_**Cap4: "El deber de un anfitrión en el Instituto"**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras el profesor Ukitake dictaba su clase de historia, Toushiro observaba como caían las primeras hojas de los árboles, faltaba muy poco para que empezara el otoño, y él tenía una semana rechazando todas las citas con la esperanza que ocurriera un milagro y Momo Hinamori lo invitara… pero nada. El reloj marcó las 10 y él se puso de pie, ya había pedido permiso para salir antes del receso así que solo hizo una venia con la cabeza y salió.

No le gustaba reconocerlo pero se sentía tan bien salir y no ver a otras personas armando alboroto por ahí… esa, sensación de paz… sin mucha prisa caminó hasta el vivero, donde acordaron reunirse para "solucionar" los problemas del Host Club.

**En el Host Club:**

- ¡Tengo hambre, Yumi-kun! – Gritó por enésima vez, Yachiru.

- Ya te comiste todas las reservas de dulces, ¿No quieres un bocadillo salado? – Ofreciéndole una bolsa de papas fritas.

- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero dulces! ¡Dulces! ¡Dulces! ¡Dulces! ¡Dulces! ¡Dulces!

- Yumichikka, hazla callar ahora – Comentó Ishida envuelto en un aura muy pero muy tenebrosa (escalofriante, brrrrr).

- Yo tengo una caja de chocolates en mi casillero – Dijo Kaien, mientras se desperezaba en uno de los sofás – Ichigo, ¿Puedes ir y dárselos a Yachiru?

- Ehmm… verás… creo que "Tenías" una caja de chocolates, Kaien – Respondió Ichigo, desviando la vista del manga que estaba leyendo.

- ¿?

- Bueno, hace como un par de días Yachiru estaba molestando mucho y… ya sabes.

- Le diste mis dulces – Vio que Ichigo afirmaba con la cabeza – Bien, supongo que no tenías opción – Acercándose de un brinco a Ichigo y sujetándolo por el cuello con uno de sus brazos y despeinándolo con el otro – Cómo te atreves a hurgar en mis cosas sin autorización – Fingiendo enfado.

- Tu… rebuscas en las mías y… yo no digo… nada – Respondió Ichigo tratando de soltarse.

- Yo soy mayor que tú.

- ¡Sólo por 30 segundos! – Gritó Ichigo logrando zafarse de Kaien.

- ¡QUIERO DULCEEEEESSS! – Gritó más fuerte Yachiru.

- ¡Basta!

Todos los presentes se quedaron petrificados, Ishida rara vez alzaba la voz y ahora que finalmente había salido de la oscura habitación donde voluntariamente se encerró para pensar mejor en una solución, pudieron notar las enormes ojeras que se dibujaban en su rostro, bajo sus gafas que emitían un brillo siniestro…

- Hola a todos – Saludó muy animado el recién llegado presidente del club - ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Trajiste dulces, Shinji-kun? – Se acercó con graciosos saltitos la pelirrosa.

- Oh, claro, toma – Entregándole una bolsa de caramelos.

- ¡YUPI!

- Bien – Dijo Ishida algo más calmado – Entonces empecemos.

- Un momento, aún no ha llegado Toushiro – Interrumpió Ichigo.

- Ujum – Se oyó desde el otro extremo del gran salón.

- ¡Toushiro! – Corearon todos, excepto Ishida - ¿Desde cuando estás ahí?

- Lo suficiente para convencerme que todos están mal de la cabeza – Acercándose hasta quedar a un lado de sofá donde Kaien e Ichigo ahora se encontraban sentados.

- Bueno, estamos todos los del club pero aún falta alguien – Senteció Shinji.

- Lo sé – Contestó Ishida muy confiado, caminando hasta la puerta y abriéndola – Pasa.

La joven de coletas emitió algo parecido a un gruñido y caminó hasta quedar al otro extremo del sofá donde se acomodaron todos, y se sentó en el suelo.

- Bien, empezaré con un pequeño resumen de los recientes acontecimientos: Hace exactamente una semana, se nos entregó el último _suikinkutsu_ que hizo Kobori Enshu en vida, y por cosas que preferiría no recordar, perdimos la pieza principal de este tesoro nacional – Las miradas de todos se fijaron en la muchacha rubia de coletas que tenía los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Yo no lo rompí, fue él con su estúpida cabezota! – Espetó la rubia señalando a Shinji.

- ¿En serio? ¿Pero no fuiste tú quién me lo arrojó, niña-mono?

- ¡Pero tú empezaste al llevarme para el lado del gimnasio sin mi consentimiento, pervertido!

- ¿Cómo? – Poniéndose de pie – Deberías agradecerme por salvarte el pellejo, si Yamamoto-sama te…

- ¡Silencio! – Ishida trataba de poner orden – No empecemos con lo mismo otra vez, Sarugaki-san, si quieres discutir con nuestro presidente tendrás que pedir una cita, ¿Está claro?

Hiyori volvió a cruzarse de brazos y se sentó con el ceño muy fruncido, Shinji dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro muy divertido por los recientes acontecimientos.

- Como decía, después de la pérdida de esa valiosa pieza, tuvimos que sobornar al club de periodismo para que informara sobre un supuesto robo y distrajera la atención de los demás, mientras buscábamos la forma de solucionar el inconveniente.

- Disculpe, Ishida-san – Le interrumpió Toushiro - ¿Era necesario sobornar al club de periodismo?

- Por supuesto que sí – Respondió Uryuu indignado – No me imagino lo que hubieran hecho los demás clubes si se enteraban de nuestro "tropiezo", sería un desastre total – Lanzándole a Toushiro una mirada severa – Y mientras el club de periodismo distraía a los demás estudiantes con sus "noticias inventadas", contactamos en secreto con un reconocido ceramista que se comprometió a reparar el jarrón para el día del festival de Otoño por una obscena cantidad de dinero.

- Déjate de rodeos Uryuu, ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

- De noventa millones de yenes, Hirako-san.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, sin saber que decir, incluso Yachiru dejó de comer sus dulces.

- Pero no se preocupen, logramos cancelar las cuentas utilizando el dinero de nuestro presupuesto anual, claro que ahora no tenemos dinero ni para el café.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Y ahora de donde obtendremos fondos para nuestro festival?

- Tranquila, Yachiru, ya he encontrado una solución para ése problema – Ajustando sus gafas que emitían un extraño reflejo.

**Al día siguiente….**

"EL HOST CLUB DE LA PREPARATORIA KARAKURA INVITA CORDIALMENTE A TODAS LAS ESTUDIANTES A PARTICIPAR DE LA PRIMERA SUBASTA DE ANFITRIONES A REALIZARSE ESTE VIERNES, SOLO POR ÚNICA VEZ PODRÁS TENER A TU ANFITRION FAVORITO DURANTE 24 HORAS Y HACER CON ÉL LO QUE DESEES.

Tasa de inscripción: 25 000 yenes

Para mayor información sírvase acercarse a nuestras instalaciones"

Apenas había terminado de colocar el cartel y un grupo de estudiantes gritaban eufóricas a su alrededor… "_Qué fastidio",_ pensó mientras recordaba el ultimátum que le dio Ishida después de la reunión del día anterior: _"Debes elegir a tu primera cita antes del día de la subasta, si no lo haces el club elegirá por ti"_.

Suspiró y se alejó del grupo de niñas que luchaban por imponer su elección de su anfitrión preferido por encima de las otras y se dirigió al club de música, esta vez era el verdadero, y se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie dentro. Notó que había una mochila sobre una mesita y buscó con la mirada entre la pila de instrumentos sin lograr ver a nadie, convencido de que estaba solo, caminó hacia el piano y empezó a tocar, presionando cada tecla con una delicadeza única, dejándose llevar por la música, durante 10 estupendos minutos.

- ¡Sugoi! – Aplaudiendo animadamente – No sabía que tocabas el piano, Toushiro-kun.

- ¡! – Reconociendo de inmediato la voz, y dándose la vuelta tan rápido que por poco y se cae de la silla – Creí que no había nadie, Hinamori-san.

- Te equivocaste, estaba yo – Acercándose a él con una sonrisa a flor de labios – Salí un momento a tomar algo de aire y entonces escuché la melodía… Esa era la sonata para dos pianos ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- A Yumichikka-san le gustará mucho saber que alguien más puede tocarla, él siempre ha querido presentarla en algún festival pero no encontraba con quien tocar – Sin ocultar un tono de tristeza en su voz.

- La verdad no me gusta tocar en público, así que ¿Podrías mantener esto en secreto, por favor?

- Pero Toushiro-kun… - Observando la mirada de súplica que Toushiro le daba – Está bien, pero con una condición – Un inusual brillo apareció en sus ojos – Tendrás que enseñarme a tocar esa canción.

Toushiro parpadeó un par de veces, ¿Era su imaginación o Momo le estaba pidiendo que el enseñara a tocar el piano? Eso… ¿Podría considerarse como una cita?

- Y qué dices, Toushiro-kun, ¿Me enseñarás?

- C-claro, pero preferiría que fuera aquí, si no te molesta, Hinamori-san.

- Por mí no hay problema, ¿Podemos empezar ahora?

Toushiro respondió con una sonrisa y Momo acercó una silla para sentarse a su lado, intentando tocar cada nota de memoria mientras Toushiro le repetía que es mejor tocar con el corazón y con sus manos acomodaba las delicadas manos de ella en cada tecla para que sintiera el sonido y luego repetía la misma operación con cada nota, contemplando de rato en rato lo linda que se veía Momo.

A la mañana siguiente, el día de la subasta, Toushiro llegó muy temprano, pensando en la excusa que le daría a Ishida para que le ampliara el plazo para elegir su primera cita.

- Llegas temprano, es más, no esperaba que vinieras hasta la hora de la subasta, Hitsugaya-kun.

- Pensé que sería el primero en llegar – Respondió Toushiro al peculiar saludo de Ishida, y pensando algo así como "¿Acaso duerme aquí?" – Yo quería pedir una ampliación para lo de mi primera cita, Ishida-san.

- ¿Ampliación? – Abriendo el enorme libro sobre el pedestal de madera finamente tallada – No sé de que hablas, pero se me hace tarde, debo ir a completar las coordinaciones para la subasta de hoy, nos vemos luego.

- Pero… - Vio como Ishida se despedía de él con un movimiento de mano y salía de la habitación, e incrédulo se acercó al libro donde se leía:

"JUEVES 10 DE SETIEMBRE DEL 2009: HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO – MOMO HINAMORI, SALÓN DE MÚSICA NÚMERO 3, DE 2pm a 4pm"

**Aún continúa... creo... XD**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**N/A: Creo que es el capítulo más serio que he escrito hasta el momento en este fic y no me gusta mucho (excepto un par de segmentos :) otra vez les debo a Rukia… pero asumo que ya se imaginan que va a suceder…**

**Hitsuhina: **¿Te encanta mi historia? ¿En serio? Snif snif… lágrima de emoción… Gracias… ah y por cierto, mecionaste mi Némesis: HELADOS… ah, como me gustan los helados… por cierto, ¿Eres de Perú?

**Tsuki-chan: **¿En verdad el capi anterior te hizo reír?... me alegra, demo... ¡Esté capi no es nada chistoso! Y lo siento, en serio. A tu pedido: "Shinji se llevo a Hiyori! XD yo quería ver que pasaba después de eso", te respondo:

_Todas las jovencitas se asomaron por las barandas, Shinji y su inusual carga tuvieron un aterrizaje perfecto: 10/10, no por nada Shinji era el campeón de atletismo de la preparatoria, y luego lo vieron desaparecer con su inusual "carga" por el lado del gimnasio. Apenas sintió que estaba en un lugar seguro, Shinji se detuvo a tomar algo de aire (Era talentoso pero no era de piedra, también se cansaba y más aún si llevaba "peso extra"), y lo que jamás se esperó sucedió: la muchacha que estaba sobre su hombro puso sus manos sobre su espalda para impulsarse y hacer un extraño movimiento (una especie de volantín en el aire) con el cuál terminó por patearlo directamente en la cara mientras se alejaba para finalmente aterrizar a unos tres metros de él y gritarle todo tipo de improperios, siendo "pervertido" la palabra que más se repetía. Esto duró como 3 minutos que para él fueron como una eternidad hasta que la muchacha se marchó. Adolorido y casi convencido que tenía la nariz rota se dirigió a la enfermería… claro que jamás contaría a nadie lo sucedido, por eso inventó la excusa de: "Estaba ayudando a una ancianita a cruzar la calle y tuve un pequeño accidente"._

**Kokoro Yolin chan: **Hola, la verdad la idea de los personajes fluyó por sí misma… pero luego no hallaba que hacer con ellos así que de plano hice lo primero que cruzó por mi cabeza, y solo hasta ahora que empiezo a intentar darle forma a esta historia XD

**Shiro Chappy: **Ah, si, puse el fic en general porque aún no me decidía por que pareja sería la central y para serte sincera, aún no estoy segura XD… pero trataré que sea más HitsuHina :)

**Makiko maki maki: **Ya se me ocurrió algo medio yaoista pero todavía creo que tarda un par de capis más XD… ehm… Rukia fijo al siguiente capi y adivina quien se lleva a Ichi y quien se lleva a Kaien en la subasta…

**Tsubaki nee chan: **¿IchiRuki? Mmm… vaya, parece que es algo que tendré que considerar mucho… gracias por seguir con mi desaliñada historia XD

**Itziarxknup: **Paciencia, Rukia llega para la próxima, en cuanto a la primera cita de Shiro, Momo te ganó XD… ¿Byakuya? Bueno, eres la segunda que lo pide… veré que puedo hacer.

**Raven Granger: **Kya… nos extrañamos entre nosotras XD… cof cof… habrá más de una pareja central pero por ahora trato intento escribir un ShiroMomo… please ten paciencia…

**Saya Kuchiki: Ahhh **la Ouran… la idea de este fic surgió de una lectora, "Haruhi Kurosaki" cada vez que leía una review de ella me acordaba del Host Club y sus integrantes… claro que este fic no es una imitación (no al 100 por ciento, es más, creo que es una sátira XD) y si, a mi también me gusta esa canción: Sakura kiss…

**Nos leemos algún día,**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli/Milly-chan**

**:P**


	5. La invasión de las chicas Lobelia

Siempre creí que había visto de todo… pero después de éste día me dí cuenta que aún no había visto nada…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

By: Maryeli

_**Cap5: "La Invasión de las Chicas Lobelia"**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Toushiro caminó siguiendo las indicaciones del mapa que le había proporcionado Yachiru, rodeando el gimnasio y siguiendo el camino rodeado de cerezos (una excentricidad que el abuelo Yamamoto le cumplió a su queridísima nieta pelirrosa), cruzando el puente blanco sobre un pequeño río para finalmente llegar a una explanada sutilmente cercada (con cerco eléctrico y todo) y en cuyo centro se había acondicionado un escenario bastante alto. Aunque aún era temprano, ya se podía ver pequeños grupos de jovencitas animadas pasando por una mesa a un lado de la entrada donde Yumichikka y Uryuu supervisaban que estuvieran en la lista de inscritas para participar en la subasta.

- ¡Hola Toushiro! – Se oyó a través de unos enormes parlantes situados a los lados del escenario, sobre el cual se encontraba Yachiru con un extraño vestido con estampados de conejos y agitando un conejito de peluche en la mano.

Toushiro puso cara de pocos amigos y levantó la mano a modo de respuesta.

- Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás a la pequeña Yachiru – Le dijo Ymuchikka mientras se acercaba a él – Además parece que le agradas mucho, Toushiro.

- La verdad no estoy muy seguro – respondió Toushiro mientras pensaba _"¿Acaso soy el único cuerdo aquí?"._

- Uryuu me contó que finalmente aceptaste una cita, así que ya eres parte del club, bienvenido – Le comentó Yumichikka luciendo bastante tranquilo.

- En verdad no… no sabía que contaría como cita, en especial porque Hinamori-san es una de tus clientas y…

- No te preocupes, no podría enojarme por algo así, además ella solo es una clienta más – Acomodando uno de los mechones de su flequillo – Solo te sugiero que no te ilusiones demasiado porque ella acostumbra pasar la mayor parte del tiempo hablando de…

- ¡TODOS LOS INTEGRANTES DEL HOST CLUB ACÉRQUENSE AL ESCENARIO PARA DEFINIR LOS TURNOS DE LA SUBASTA! – Se oyó una vez más la voz de Yachiru a través de los altavoces.

- Llegamos justo a tiempo.

Yumichikka y Toushiro se dieron media vuelta y vieron a Kaien e Ichigo.

- Vaya, ustedes dos se ven bastante tranquilos, ¿Me he perdido de algo interesante? – Preguntó Yumichikka.

- Pues, mi "hermanito" y yo apostamos por quien obtendría la mayor cantidad de dinero al ser subastados, el ganador tendrá de "esclavo" al perdedor por dos semanas – dijo Kaien mostrando una seductora sonrisa que hizo suspirar a un grupo de niñas de primero que hacían su ingreso.

- No voy a perder – con una pose amenazante y con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual – Además aún no he dicho que acepto, Kaien.

- Yo le apuesto a Kaien – Pronunciaron Yachiru y Yumichikka mientras entregaban unos billetes a Ishida.

- Desgraciados… - Susurró Ichigo – Hey Yachiru ¿No estabas en el escenario hace unos segundos? ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

- ¿Yo? – Con expresión de "eso es un secreto" y levantando al conejo de peluche que tenía entre sus manos - ¡Mira este es Usa-chan, Ichi-kun!

Inner Ichigo _"Porque nadie me presta atención…"_

- Dense prisa, la subasta empieza en 10 minutos – Los apuró Shinji.

- ¿Desde cuando estás aquí, Shinji-kun?

- Desde hace un buen rato, pequeña Yachiru – Lanzando un vistazo al grupo – Me alegra que al fin el Host Club vuelva a contar con siete integrantes, el número seis es tan… - Todos lo miraron fijamente - poco atractivo – Yumichikka y Kaien hicieron poses de modelos mientras Ichigo y Toushiro se quedaban bajo un aura lúgubre.

- Presidente – Interrumpió Ishida - Con las inscripciones para la subasta hemos recolectado 2 millones de yenes, confiamos en que puedan reunir al menor 45 millones de yenes entre los cinco.

- Será pan comido, vámonos es hora de cambiarnos, le pedí a Uryuu que confeccionara trajes para la ocasión.

- Algo más, presidente – Ajustando sus gafas – "Ellas" también participarán.

- Entonces obtendré al menos 20 millones y espero que los demás lleguen al menos a los diez millones – Comentó Shinji mientras ondeaba su rubia cabellera y empezaba su camino hacia el escenario junto al resto del grupo.

- Disculpa, Yumichikka-san, ¿A quiénes se refería Ishida-san con "ellas"?

- A un grupo de señoritas muy particulares – Pestañeando coquetamente para las jovencitas con las que se topaba en el camino – Que seguramente llegarán dentro de poco.

- Pero Hirako-san mencionó que conseguiría al menos 20 millones el solo…

- Eso es porque nuestro presidente es muy popular – Se apresuró a decir Kaien – Especialmente en ese grupo de señoritas.

- ¡Chicos apresúrense! – Yachiru volvió a llamarlos a través de los altavoces, mejor ni pregunten como llegó hasta allí tan rápido.

**Cinco minutos después…**

"_Señoritas de la preparatoria Karakura, la subasta de los integrantes del Host Club está por comenzar (De algún lado se oyó un redoble de tambores) Yo, Kusajishi Yachiru será la presentadora y martillera oficial de éste evento, espero que todo se realice en armonía, sin violencia y que…"_

Una repentina melodía interpretada por una banda de música apostada por fuera de la cerca electrizada interrumpió la presentación y un grupo bastante grande compuesto por jóvenes vestidas con trajes blancos hizo su ingreso, generando malestar entre las estudiantes de la preparatoria Karakura:

- ¡Silencio, plebeyas! Las estudiantes de la Academia Lobelia están aquí, así que ya pueden empezar con la subasta.

"_Cómo ya mencioné – Prosiguió Yachiru – espero que todo se realice en armonía y sin más interrupciones, damos inicio a la subasta, nuestro primer subastado será…"._

- No puede ser que "ellas" estén aquí – Murmuró en voz baja y algo entristecida.

- No te preocupes, Orihime, estoy segura que ganarás la subasta del tonto de Ichigo – Le dijo Tatsuki para animarla.

- Sí, tienes razón… por cierto, ¿Por quien viniste, Tatsuki-chan?

- Yo solo vine para darte ánimos, Orihime, esto de las subastas no me agrada para nad…

- ¡ORIHIME-CHAN! – Gritó una chica pelirroja con uniforme de la Academia Lobelia acercándose directamente a los "atributos" de Inoue, sin percatarse de la patada que preparaba Tatsuki para detenerla y que la hizo caer en el suelo.

- Lárgate, Chizuru.

- ¿Por qué siempre reaccionas así de violenta, Tatsuki-san? – Mirando a Inoue fijamente – Hime-chan, ¿En verdad no piensas unirte a nosotras? Sólo mira éste lugar, nadie esta a tu altura ni belleza.

- A mí me gusta estar aquí, Chizuru-chan – Con una gran sonrisa – Así que mejor nos concentramos a lo que vinimos: la subasta.

- Pero yo solo vine a verte a ti, Orihime-chan – Suspiró Chizuru con cara de "cachirrito apaleado" mientras Tatsuki trataba de espantarla poniendo una expresión de "pitbull rabioso".

Entonces se oyó un sonoro golpe de martillo seguido de las siguientes palabras:

"_Nuestro querido presidente, Shinji-kun, subastado por 20 millones de yenes a la presidenta del Club del Lirio Blanco de la Academia Lobelia, Cirucci Thunderwitch"_

Solo las chicas de la academia Lobelia aplaudieron… mientras las estudiantes de la preparatoria Karakura las fulminaban con la mirada.

**En la entrada de la Preparatoria Karakura…**

- Que extraño, parece que no hay nadie – Entrando sin darse cuenta del cartel colocado en una de las columnas que decía: _"Se suspenden las clases después del receso por motivo de una actividad realizada por los miembros del Host Club. Atentamente, el Director"_- Me pregunto en donde quedará la dirección.

Dio un par de vueltas por los pabellones de primero y segundo y todo indicaba que estaban vacíos, suspiró y decidió ir a revisar en los pisos superiores, y cuando se disponía a subir unas escaleras tropezó con una estudiante de cabellos oscuros sujetados en un moño.

- Auch – Observando a la otra estudiante que se llevó la peor parte – Lo siento ¿Estás bien?

- Si… la verdad creo que fue mi culpa iba algo distraída.

- No, fue mi culpa, me quedé dormida en el salón de música y se me hizo tarde para… ¡La subasta! Tengo que darme prisa – Poniéndose de pie rápidamente y echando a correr a gran velocidad.

- ¡Espera! – Su llamado fue inútil, la otra joven ya estaba bastante lejos. Pero no se desanimaría por algo así, de ninguna manera, así que empezó a correr tras la otra joven que parecía ser la única estudiante que rondaba por ahí en esos momentos. La siguió por detrás de un pabellón que parecía ser el gimnasio, luego a través de un camino rodeado de árboles de cerezo (un bello camino, seguramente a su hermano le encantaría), cruzó un puente preguntándose cuánto más iba a correr la otra muchacha hasta que finalmente llegaron a una especie de escenario cercado (no estaba segura de lo que era aquello) la otra joven pasó de inmediato pero a ella un joven de gafas le impidió el paso.

- Disculpe, pero son 25 mil yenes para entrar, señorita.

- ¿? – Lanzó un vistazo al joven que no vestía el uniforme de la preparatoria, y consideró que no podría ayudarla mientras buscaba el dinero en su bolso y luego de dárselo entró rauda tratando de no perderle el rastro a la otra joven.

- Espere señorita, tiene que darme sus datos – Ishida intentó detenerla sin éxito, así que no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la puerta para ir tras ella.

Lo curioso en medio de todo el embrollo fue que cuando la nueva estudiante trataba de abrirse paso entre las estudiantes de la Academia Lobelia divisó a unos metros a la joven del moño y levantó la mano tratando de llamar su atención (era la única forma que se le ocurrió considerando que no era precisamente alta) y de improviso oyó un "martillazo" y todas las miradas se centraron en ella. Se sintió confundida (y quien no XD) y desde el escenario una niña pelirrosa le preguntaba su nombre.

**Lo que ocurrió minutos antes en la subasta…**

Yachiru estaba algo malhumorada pues los tres primeros subastados (Shinji, Kaien y Yumichikka) se fueron para Lobelia, y el cuarto subastado, Ichigo, parecía tener el mismo destino… y eso empezaba a estropearle el humor (realmente le caían mal las estudiantes de Lobelia). La subasta estaba por cerrar en 10 millones cuando Yachiru se animó a preguntar si alguien ofrecía 12 millones, y de la nada… bueno, de en medio de las jóvenes de Lobelia se elevó una mano, y la joven a la que pertenecía dicha mano tenía puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria Karakura, y saltándose el conteo regresivo reglamentario, Yachiru cerró la subasta:

- Subastado, a… - Dándose cuenta que no conocía a la joven - ¿Podría decirme su nombre?

- ¿? – Sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir – Kuchiki… Rukia.

- Bien – Con una gran sonrisa – Subastamos a nuestro querido Ichi-kun a la señorita Kuchiki Rukia de la Preparatoria Karakura por la suma de 12 millones de yenes.

Se oyeron aplausos de varias estudiantes de la Preparatoria Karakura (todo por fastidiar a las alumnas de Lobelia) y un atractivo joven de cabellos naranjas bajó del escenario, se detuvo frente a ella, y la miró fijamente. Luego el extraño le ofreció el brazo, pero ella permaneció inmóvil, sin entender del todo.

- Tienes que venir conmigo – Le susurró el joven de ojos avellana.

- ¿Por qué? – Le respondió ella también en susurros.

- Sólo hazlo, te explico en el camino – Se apresuró a decirle Ichigo que suspiró aliviado cuando la joven empezó a caminar a su lado, al menos eso era un avance.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Le interrogó aún en voz baja al ver que rodeaban el escenario rumbo a una especie de camerinos, mientras veía que otro joven subía al escenario.

- Una subasta, de los integrantes del Host Club – La contempló de nuevo, no recordaba haberla visto antes, en ninguna de las citas o en los ambientes de la preparatoria.

- ¡¿Una qué?! – exclamó sorprendida.

- Una subasta, acabas de "comprarme" por decirlo de algún modo – la miró fijamente - ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

No necesitó una respuesta, le bastó con ver la expresión en el rostro de ella… eso podría significar "problemas".

**En el escenario de las subastas…**

Luego del ingreso del último candidato a ser subastado se desató una "batalla campal" entre las estudiantes de la preparatoria Karakura y las de Lobelia (que rápidamente pasó de una serie de insultos al tiradero de lo que estuviera a la mano, incluido el pobre Ishida que aún estaba buscando a la misteriosa estudiante para pedirle sus datos) algo que Yachiru observaba muy entretenida, y luego de 15 minutos de tal espectáculo, el sonido de un martilleo anunciaba el cierre de la subasta.

Colectivamente todas las miradas con expresión interrogante se posaron en Yachiru, quien hizo el anuncio final:

"_Ya que todas parecen muy entretenidas en sus actividades decidí comprar al lindo Shiro-chan por lo que se cierra la subasta, gracias a todos"._

Una venita saltó en la frente de Toushiro… Yachiru acababa de llamarlo "Shiro-chan"… después le preguntaría como se enteró que antes le decían así… y mientras Yachiru se le colgaba de un brazo para sacarlo de allí, intentaba buscar con la mirada a Momo, en medio de toda esa multitud.

Ésa tarde en el periódico de la preparatoria:

**ESCÁNDALO EN LA SUBASTA DEL HOST CLUB**

"**Una serie de sucesos que pueden considerarse irregulares se suscitaron ésta mañana durante la subasta organizada por los integrantes del Host Club, empezando por el hecho de que se suspendieron las clases después de la hora del receso, y la repentina intromisión de estudiantes de otra preparatoria lo cual según el reglamento solo puede ocurrir para eventos culturales o deportivos, y finalmente que se impidió el paso de el representante del club de periodismo que tenía la misión de cubrir el evento. Aún así, una fuente confiable nos relató que en la subasta se recaudaron varios millones de yenes y que casi al final del evento se desató una ola de actos violentos entre las jóvenes presentes, algunos aseguran que todo empezó por el robo de una lápiz labial pero esto aún no está confirmado, que solo indican la falta de previsión y organización del Host Club. Esperamos que el próximo festival de Otoño cuente con mejores medidas de seguridad y organización de lo contrario nos veremos en la obligación de intervenir para solicitar la censura del mismo por el bien de los estudiantes de nuestra querida preparatoria".**

_Continuará…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**N/A: Creo que se me fue la chispa… otro capítulo poco humorístico… a este paso esto se convertirá en una "tragedia"… ¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!**

**Shiro**-**Chappy**: ¿Yachiru diabética? Neh, se supone que es el equivalente a "Honey-sempai" :) … y por cierto siempre me imagina a Shiro tocando piano XD… trataré de poner mas HitsuHina para la próxima… cuando me regrese la creatividad… :(

**HitsuHina**: Momo tenía que ser la primera cita de Shiro porque si… neh, porque yo soy quien escribe las cosas pasan como me viene en gana la la la… Y si, me encantan los helados (soy "helado-adicta" XD) ¿Vives en Italia?... ¡Yo quisiera conocer Italia! Snif snif, pero sigo en Perú, echando patria ;) te debo más HitsuHina y para lo otro aún falta mucho…

**Makiko maki maki**: A tu pregunta "¿Cuánto es 90 millones de yenes?" te doy una pista, al día en que escribí ese capitulo, 1 dólar equivalía a 90.3 yenes, saca cuentas XD… si mis cálculos están bien, la anhelada escena yaoista (que más será una parodia… quiero que sea hilarante) para dentro de dos caps, paciencia ONEGAI!

**Tsubaki-nee-chan:** Shiro-chan toca piano en mi imaginación XD... como escribió Shiro-Chappy, ojalá y Tite pensara en el arte… por cierto, en el próximo capi un breve recuento de cómo les fue a los chicos con sus "citas"… mujajajaja

**Una amiga:** A este capi le falto la chispa… trataré de ver algo gracioso antes de escribir el próximo, lo prometo… por cierto, más que yaoi será medio yaoi y en una situación muy, pero muy extravagante, nos leemos pronto (espero XD)

**Itziarxknup**: ¿"knup" no es una marca de zapatillas XD?... Creo que Byakuya aparecerá (en flash-back) en el prox cap, y Yachiru te ganó en la subasta… suerte para la próxima ;) ¿Más protagonismo para Ichi? Lo pensaré, bye bye

**Momo-alice**: No te preocupes, todos tenemos "vida, ocupaciones y castigos", y gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de eso ;) … digamos que Ishida es como "el ente que está en todas partes" jijiji

**Kokoro-Yolin-chan**: Te apoyo mil… fans de Shiro, digan NO al HitsuKarin… y por cierto, inicialmente quería que Tobiume se quedara con Shiro en la subasta pero al final preferí a Yachiru XD… ¿Triángulos amorosos? A la orden del día pero será de todo (triángulos, cuadrados, rectángulos XD) porque soy fan de los impredecible (pregúntale a mis lectores de MOOHD… especifico, solo pregunta) read you C:

**Quedo en deuda con ustedes, y como siempre digo, el fic sigue mientras a alguien le interese leerlo… y por cierto, el 27 de octubre es el cumpleaños de Kaien-dono XD**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli/Milly-chan**

**:P**


	6. Festival de Otoño

"Esto es una pesadilla" – susurró para sí misma mientras se veía en el espejo intentando recoger con un ganchito el rebelde mechón de cabello que cubría parte de su frente. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de sentirse tonta por preocuparse por su aspecto y revolver su cabello con sus manos – "Sólo es una estúpida cita con un estúpido joven de ridículos cabellos naranjas y sonrisa seductora" – abrió sus ojos con asombro y apoyó su frente en la mesa. Aquella cita le estaba costando la friolera suma de 12 millones de yenes (adiós vacaciones en Inglaterra) y ella solo pensaba en la sonrisa de aquel idiota pelinaranjo – "Esto es grave, Rukia, si ni-sama se entera en que gasté el dinero…"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

By: Maryeli

_**Cap6: "Festival de Otoño"**_

_**Con cariño para: Hino senpai, Canela26, Alice Peaches, Hinamori Hitsugaya, Wuakayaka, Haibara 20, Nessie Black 10, GeRiTal Chan, Bloody Shooter… **__etooo…____¿Aún están ahí?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"EL HOST CLUB INVITA A LS ESTUDIANTES DE LA PREPARATORIA KARAKURA A SU TRADICIONAL BAILE DE OTOÑO, QUE SE DESARROLLARÁ COMO CIERRE DE LAS ACTIVIDADES DEL FESTIVAL DE OTOÑO DE NUESTRA ADORADA PREPARATORIA"

(Para más información visite nuestras instalaciones)

Aquel lunes amaneció con ese aviso colocado en las paredes y periódicos murales de todas las aulas de la preparatoria. El muchacho de ojos esmeralda suspiró y aceleró el paso. Empezaba a fastidiarle el uniforme blanco del club que contrastaba muchísimo con el uniforme gris de la preparatoria. Para sorpresa de su reciente club de fans desvió el camino y se alejó por el corredor, simplemente no estaba de humor para entrar a clases y optó por "matar" el tiempo en la biblioteca. El cielo estaba nublado y gris y el viento hacia caer las marchitas hojas de los árboles. En su mente deseó que pronto fuera invierno para que todo estuviera cubierto de nieve. Oyó risas y desvió la mirada, a varios metros de él un grupo de jovencitas caminaban a pasos apurados llevando una serie de cajas, probablemente eran integrantes de algún club y estarían por armar su stand en el patio de la preparatoria. Se alegró de que no se percataran de su presencia y estaba decidido a continuar su camino cuando divisó a una muchacha con los cabellos sujetos en un curioso moño y con mucha cautela empezó a seguirla.

La persecución fue algo complicada por el gran número de estudiantes de diferentes clubes que se movilizaban de un lado a otro armando sus stands, aún cuando deseaba pasar desapercibido no pudo evitar llamar la atención por culpa del uniforme perdiendo de vista por un instante a Momo. Tras eludir a varias jovencitas y uno que otro tipo raro, logró dar con ella: estaba de pie observando muy atenta a través de una puerta entreabierta. Por alguna extraña razón decidió ocultarse y logró distinguir, en medio del bullicio proveniente del patio, las dulces notas de un piano. Por un momento creyó que se trataba del "canto de sirena" de Yumichikka, pero quien tocaba tenía un nivel superior. La música se detuvo y vio a Momo entrar en el salón, apresuró el paso y la oyó decir algunas palabras a modo de disculpa mientras hacia una venia y miraba atenta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al hombre sentado frente al piano. Toushiro jamás olvidaría la forma en que Momo llamó a ese hombre: "Aizen-sama".

**En el vivero del Host Club:**

El recién armado _Suikinkutsu _emitía una armoniosa melodía. Ishida se encontraba de pie a un lado junto a un hombre robusto de aspecto amigable, concretando una transacción bancaria.

- "Ya puede verificar su cuenta, Ushoda-san"

- "No lo considero necesario, Ishida-kun, su familia tiene una reputación respetable, espero que no haya otro problema pues reparar de nuevo el _Suikinkutsu _sería una tarea imposible, incluso para mi"

- "No se preocupe, Ushoda-san, ya hemos tomado las medidas de seguridad pertinentes".

Ishida hizo una venia y acompañó al artesano a la salida. Yumichikka y Kaien tomaban el té en silencio cuando cierta pequeña pelirosa hizo su entrada triunfal desde el aire, bajando por la escalera de un helicóptero.

- "Tendré que separar otra cita con mi estilista" – Yumichikka empezó a buscar un número en su móvil.

- "¿Puedes separar una para mí también?" – Dijo Kaien, sacudiendo su cabello en donde se habían incrustado varias hojas marchitas.

El helicóptero empezó a alejarse y Yachiru brincó a los brazos de Yumichikka.

- "¿Cómo te fue en tu cita, Yumi-kun?"

- "Pues…" – Yumichikka recordó como la joven de Lobelia que lo compró en la subasta lo llevó a una reunión familiar en donde se cansó de repetir que no era el novio de la susodicha a todos los presentes, desde sobrinos hasta tatarabuelos – "Estuvo bastante aburrida"

- "¿En serio?" – Yachiru hizo un puchero – "¿Y a ti, Kai-Kai?"

- "A mi no me fue tan mal" – Kaien recordó con una media sonrisa a la joven, también de la academia Lobelia que los llevó en un viaje a una isla turística donde los trataron como a reyes – "Solo que al final me tocó huir porque mi cita intentó embriagarme para que me casara con ella".

Yachiru y Yumichikka parpadearon sorprendidos.

- "Al menos tu no tuviste que escuchar la sonora risa de Cirucci Sanderwicci durante un día entero" – El presidente del Host Club hacía su ingreso – "Vaya que el _Suikinkutsu _quedo muy bien".

- "Por supuesto" – Ishida se detuvo a su lado y ajustó sus gafas con satisfacción – "Contraté al mejor artesano"

- "Y el más caro" – Intervino Kaien entre tosidos, obteniendo la mirada de desaprobación de Ishida.

- "Ya que estás tan hablador, Kaien, tendrías la gentileza de decirnos, ¿En dónde está Ichigo?" – Preguntó Uryuu, bastante serio.

- "El no vendrá, esta resfriado".

- "Recuérdale a tu hermano que hoy es la fiesta, y la tradición es q…"

Unos gritos provenientes de la entrada desviaron la atención de los presentes.

- "¿ACASO ESTAS SORDO? ¡SI NO VAS A ENTRAR QUITATE DEL CAMINO, ENANO!" – Gritó la muchacha de coletas.

- "¡A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO, MEDIO METRO!" – Respondió el joven de blanca cabellera con una vena resaltando en su frente.

- "¡PUES A TI ENANO, ENANO, ENANO, ENANO, ENANO!"

- "¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE!"

Uryuu carraspeó, y volvió a carraspear, sin obtener resultados, entonces tomó el libro de citas.

- "Sarugaki, Hitsugaya, si no guardan silencio tendré que considerar esto como una cita"

Ambos jóvenes enmudecieron de inmediato pero se miraron enfurecidos.

- "Me alegra que la calma regresara" – Dejando el libro nuevamente en el pedestal de madera tallada – "Como decía, esta noche los integrantes del Host Club abrirán la fiesta de Otoño con el tradicional baile, ya envié las invitaciones a sus parejas, y sus trajes llegarán dos horas antes"

- "Uryuu, siempre tan precavido" – Comentó Shinji – "Les sugiero que aprovechen la tarde para sesiones de masajes los que están muy estresados" – Lanzando una mirada de reojo a Toshiro y Hiyori – "Y que vayan a un estilista los que están despeinados" – Mirando con una media sonrisa a Kaien y Yumichikka – "Esta es la noche del Host Club y nada debe echarla a perder".

**10 horas después…**

El vivero estaba bellamente decorado e iluminado y como por arte de magia, a través del techo de cristal se podía ver un hermoso cielo bañado de brillantes estrellas.

- "Simplemente hermoso" – Susurró una joven de misteriosos ojos lila.

- "Hola" – Se acercó a ella un joven de cabellos oscuros – "Soy Kaien Kurosaki, mi hermano está algo indispuesto así que te acompañaré esta noche"

- "Oh, ya veo" – la joven no pudo pasar por alto el gran parecido que tenían ambos jóvenes – "Soy Kuchiki Rukia" – Buscando algo en su bolso – "Recibí una invitación…"

- "Y se supone que tu acompañante sería yo" – Se oyó una voz algo ronca. Rukia levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con otros color avellana.

- "No creí que llegarías, te veías tan enfermo, hermanito" – Comentó Kaien con tono burlón.

- "No era nada que unos antigripales no pudieran controlar, claro que el cerco eléctrico alrededor de mi puerta fue algo inesperado, hermanito".

- "Solo fue una precaución para que nadie interrumpiera tu descanso" – Respondió Kaien, poniendo carita de _yo no fui_.

- "No te preocupes, al final logré salir y no adivinas a quien encontré" – Señalando hacia la entrada principal por donde una joven de oscura cabellera hacía su ingreso – "Miyako-san casualmente vino a preguntar porque no había recibido su invitación para el festival".

- "Eso es imposible, yo mismo envié las invitaciones personalmente" – Exclamó Uryuu, indignado – "Kaien ve por Miyako-san que ya es hora de abrir el baile, y tu, Kurosaki, tienes tres citas pendientes para mañana" – Entregándole un sobre a Ichigo – "Es mejor que vayamos hacia la pista de baile".

La orquesta empezó a tocar las primeras notas e Ichigo se apresuró a tomar a una confundida Rukia del brazo.

- "¿Qué es eso de las citas pendientes?"

- "Hablaremos luego, por ahora, solo bailemos".

Rukia abrió la boca para insistir con la pregunta pero la cerró de inmediato. Ichigo la había sujetado por la cintura y ahora trataba de seguirle el ritmo en la pista de baile. A unos metros distinguió a la joven que siguió en día de la catastrófica subasta, estaba bailando con un muchacho de blanca cabellera que tenía una expresión gélida en el rostro, hacia el otro lado, un joven alto y rubio bailaba con una joven de cabellos oscuros, muy maquillada que no dejaba de reír (y su risa era por demás escandalosa), unos pasos más allá una muchacha bajita de cabellera rosa, la animadora de la subasta, bailaba alegre con un hombre alto con pinta de matón, las parejas giraron y por un instante vio claramente como la pareja del joven con gafas – una muchacha bastante esbelta de larga cabellera naranja – miraba fijamente a Ichigo… aquella miraba no le gustó para nada.

La pieza terminó en medio de aplausos y pronto la pista se llenó de parejas que bailaban animadas. Una de ellas se escabulló hacia una salida que daba al _Suikinkutsu._

- "Explícame que fue eso de las citas pendientes" - Preguntó Rukia, molesta, sin saber porqué.

- "Ya estoy mejor, gracias" – Respondió Ichigo, con sarcasmo – "Supuse que te preocuparías por mi ya que me caí de un puente por salvar tu ridículo bolso de colección de Chappy"

- "¡No es ridículo! ¡Es un bolso de colección limitada!"

Ichigo bufó fastidiado. De todas sus citas aquella fue la más atípica y tortuosa. Prácticamente se la pasaron discutiendo por todo.

- "Mejor olvidemos eso" – Replicó resignado, sentía que la fiebre le estaba volviendo a subir – "Si quieres que te explique como funciona el Host Club deberás escucharme en silencio y guardar tus preguntas para el final"

- "Pero…" – Al ver la mirada de súplica de Ichigo – "Esta bien"

- "Verás, el Host Club es…"

**En la Biblioteca de la Preparatoria….**

Borró con tanta fuerza que un agujero apareció en medio de la hoja. Fastidiada y mascullando algo ininteligible arrancó la pagina del cuaderno y la hizo una bolita que arrojó con furia a un papelero repleto de varias bolitas de papel similares. Apoyó la frente en la mesa.

- "¿Qué haces aquí? Todos están en la fiesta, mono" – Murmuró un joven rubio mientras se acomodaba en el asiento delante de la joven.

- "Cállate, calvo ridículo" – Sin levantar la cabeza – "Tengo que terminar esta tarea adicional o reprobaré el curso".

- "Además de salvaje y mal hablada eres tonta… que gran problema" – Comentó burlonamente el presidente del Host Club.

- "Largo de aquí, calvo estúpido" – La muchacha se levantó de su asiento y le arrojó un libro que el joven esquivó con mucha facilidad.

- "Fallaste" – Sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero solo un instante, pues se sorprendió al ver a la muchacha con el uniforme femenino de la preparatoria.

- "Ya deja de mirarme de ese modo, calvo pervertido" – Hiyori le arrojó otro libro y esta vez le impactó de lleno en la cara.

- "No soy un pervertido, mono salvaje" – Llevándose las manos a su injuriado rostro – "Y por si no lo has notado tengo al menos tres pies de cabello, no estoy calvo"

Hiyori bufó irritada, se sentó e intentó retomar sus deberes.

- "Si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso" – Le propuso Shinji, después de varios minutos de silencio.

- "Mejor regrésate al baile, ahí todo el mundo te prestará atención, calvo"

- "Yo creo que aquí es más divertido que en el baile" – Susurró sobre el hombro de la chica.

Hiyori sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? Así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo golpeó con su puño.

- "Ouch… ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?" – Se quejó Shinji, alejándose unos pasos.

- "¡Haz lo que quieras pero mantente lejos de mi!" – Gritó Hiyori.

Shinji ladeó la cabeza y lentamente regresó al lugar delante de la joven y tomó asiento. Por alguna misteriosa razón, aquella noche le pareció definitivamente diferente a cualquier otra.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿CONTINUARÁ?**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**:P**


End file.
